


Cry baby

by Pawsome Alley Cat (thepineandthestar)



Series: Miraculous Tales of Buginette and Alley Cat [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, So I have three versions for just one prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Pawsome%20Alley%20Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's getting married and, well, what do you know, Adrien Agreste is a cry baby, like usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Angsty Version

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to

Marinette fidgeted in her seat, not wanting to sit still even if she was on the verge of being burned at the ear by a hot iron. Her mother held her arm once more, the fifteenth in the past hour, to make her stay. She pouted up at her mother, looking at the older woman at the mirror.

“I’m so nervous, maman.” She muttered, playing with her fingers, “What if he backs out? Or, or what if he thinks that he doesn’t want to get married to me anymore?”

“You’re joking, right?” Alya laughed from behind her, “That’s totally impossible, that boy probably loves you more than you love him.”

“Hey!” Marinette frowned, “I love him just as much!”

Sabine smiled at her, “And why would you think that he would run away then?”

Marinette sighed, slumping on her chair, earning a ‘tsk’ from her hairdresser.

“Sorry.” She whispered to him

“But what if he’s just, I don’t know, forced? I mean, his father knows that I’m a designer, what if he’s just being forced to marry me so someone could take over the business?” She asked, “Or he just doesn’t want to marry other people and he thinks that I’m at least bearable.” She gasped, “This day is ruined.”

Alya rolled her eyes playfully, “Only _you_ could think that, Mari.”

“But what if? It’s possible!” Marinette reasoned

Sabine rubbed her daughter’s arm up and down gently, “He won’t, dear. Do you really think we’d let him marry you if we weren’t sure of him?”

“Yeah! And if he ever does that, he won’t make it out of the venue alive. Trust me and Nino on that one.” Alya grinned

Marinette kept quiet as the two women talked her out of her wedding jitters. She smiled at them occasionally, not wanting to nod and prolong her sitting sentence on that same seat. The hairstylist deemed her ready once he put the final strands of her hair in big loops and sprayed it with heaps of hairspray. Alya, Sabine, and the whole crew who were in charge of Marinette that day went out of the room as she told them that she would dress up.

She sighed and walked over to the pristine [white wedding dress](http://www.wedding.dvdrwinfo.net/images/chanel-wedding-dresses-2-coco-chanel-wedding-dresses-alexander-mccathy-luxury-wedd-451-x-640.jpg) waiting to be worn. Marinette was itching to try it on for _months_. Well who wouldn’t if it was a collaboration between her and Gabriel Agreste of all people. It wasn’t exactly _grand_ grand, Marinette aiming for a simple wedding, something highly unlikely from a famous man. It took weeks for them to finally match their ideas up. Marinette wanted some lace, Gabriel decided to put some lace. Gabriel wanted it sleeveless, Marinette could live with a sleeveless dress. It was as simple as it could get for someone like Gabriel but both were satisfied, both deemed it was perfect.

Marinette smiled weakly, running a hand up and down the skirt. It had been surreal planning the wedding. She was still not sure how everything happened, it just fell back into place since almost a year ago when he decided to propose. She was about to slip out from her robe when she heard tapping from the huge windows overlooking the garden of the hotel they were staying in.

She furrowed her brows. There weren’t balconies as far as she knew. She gasped in realization and turned around, seeing a masked superhero tapping on her window, giving her a sheepish grin.

She opened it, letting him in. He immediately gave a kiss on her knuckles, something both were used to.

“What are you doing here, Chat?” She raised a brow

“You didn’t expect me, Princess?” He asked, sitting down on her couch to be used later for a photoshoot

She smiled then turned back to her dress, “Well I didn’t expect that a Parisian superhero would just drop in so suddenly a few hours before my wedding.”

“A wedding? Princess I thought yoy’d be loyal to me!” He faked a frown, “You wound me, Princess. Maybe I won’t stick around for cake.”

“Hah, yeah, be here for the cake.” She sat down next to him, “Hey, Chat, you think I’d be left at the aisle alone? I mean, I feel like, I feel like this isn’t real.”

He frowned for real, cat ears drooping, “You… think that this wedding isn’t real?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know.” She shrugged, “Maman said that it’s just wedding jitters but what if it wasn’t meant to be in the end? What if we decide to file a divorce after a few years? What if it won’t work out? Where would I be?”

“With me, away from here and the guy you’re going to marry. He sounds like some bigshot who doesn’t actually love you.” He scoffed, “But I think he loves you, Marinette. Maybe he’s not very expressive of it-.”

“Oh he is.” She nodded, thinking about the hundreds of ways the blond had expressed his love for her

“Yeah? So what’s gotten you so nervous?” He asked gently

“I don’t know.” She muttered, “That’s the problem.”

He pulled her close to him, hugging her sideways but making sure that her hair wouldn’t be messed, “I’m serious about the offer though. If you ever feel like something’s wrong, tell me, okay? We’ll fix it.”

She nodded, keeping close to his body warmth. They stayed like that for a while, Marinette just glad that one of her bestest best friends could see her before the wedding started. She frowned once she heard knocks on the door, asking if she was done.

“Uh, no, sorry.” She called, letting Chat out through the same window but not before telling him that Ladybug couldn’t attend the ceremony

“It’s fine. I couldn’t either.” He replied then jumped away

She quickly got in her dress, not having the time to relish the feeling anymore since Chat sidetracked her. The people went in just after her response then they started the thirty minute photoshoot. She was rushed to the car, being reminded over and over again that her groom was already waiting at the altar.

Marinette took a deep breath once she was left alone in the car. She could see the closed doors which were going to be opened in a few minutes. She stepped out of the car, several cameras taking photos of her. She smiled and walked towards the doors, waiting for her cue.

One, two, ten seconds passed and Marinette was waiting, still waiting.

Then the organ started playing. It seemed like an eternity as the doors slowly opened. She stared at the ground as it opened, only looking up once she was going to walk. She grinned at her groom who was smiling weakly at her. She looked like the world to him, holding her carefully as if she were fragile and precious, well, she was. She was everything a man could ever dream of in a wife. She was flawless, perfect. Worth it.

She stepped up the altar, intertwining her arm in his. They sat side by side and looked up at the man who would finally tie them both to each other as one.

“Dearly beloved,”

Adrien’s heart was pounding harshly in his chest. He swore that he wouldn’t cry. He swore that he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of all these people.

“You okay?” The woman beside him asked, giving him a sweet smile

He nodded, fixating his eyes back on the preacher.

“we are all gathered here to witness the union of man and wife in holy matrimony.” The preacher started, “Now if anybody believes that this wedding should not happen, please speak now.”

The wait was agonizing. Both Marinette and Adrien’s heart were pumping at full blast for so many different reasons.

“Alright then, let us now witness the union between Francois Moreau and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien’s heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. He dared to even come there after chickening out. Well, it was his friend’s and Princess’ wedding, why shouldn’t he? He was invited twice. But it was heartbreaking. He wanted nothing but to curl in on Alya’s lap and try to seek refuge on his best friend’s girlfriend. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry.

_Dammit Adrien, stop it. It’s your fault you didn’t ask her out sooner. She’s happy now._

And he was dying inside. He wanted to let her know. He wanted to let her know so badly how much he loved her, how much he craved for every fiber of her, how much he cared deeply whenever he would show up as Chat and tell him all about their relationship’s mishaps. He often found himself staring at her for a little too long during all those nights they spent together up at her balcony or in her room with a bucket of ice cream or a box of pizza. He longed for those moments but Francois proposed to her and it was all too soon. He couldn’t go back to where they used to be anymore. Marinette was a married woman, completely off limits, and who was he if he stood up and yelled that he objected? Who was he in her life anyway than just some model friend from collège?

He could almost hear Plagg poking fun at him that night, telling him, yelling at his face, that he was a cry baby. Oh he was going to cry _a lot_ after this. Or maybe during because he was certainly crying _now_. He put a finger up to his cheek and it was instantly wet. He used his handkerchief to wipe away the tears, hoping that his eyes weren’t too red and blotchy. He stood up, catching the attention of many people and marched out the room.

He couldn’t do it. It was basically suicide to sit there and watch his love get married to someone else that was entirely not him.

He walked towards the park at the opposite street, sitting down on one of the swings. He felt Plagg come out of his coat and pat the man on the cheek with his tiny paws.

“Hey, it’s alright.” The Kwami spoke softly, “She’s just one girl, okay? Maybe _now_ you can let her go and, I don’t know, go back to Ladybug?”

Adrien shook his head no, “I barely even see her anymore.”

Plagg shrugged, “Maybe some other girl then. There are literally millions of women your age who are head over heels for you and Chat Noir.”

“It’s… it’s not that simple anymore, Plagg. I’m not some reckless teenager who can go out with complete strangers. I want a long term relationship with someone who’s willing to stay.” He sighed, “Marinette,” he felt tears prick at his eyes again, “Marinette was the one I found and, and now she’s married,” he buried his face in his palms, “I might as well be single for the rest of my life.”

He stayed for a good hour and a few minutes. He waited until he could hear the deafening roar of the crowd coming out of the church. He couldn’t help but imagine how it would’ve felt like to be the one next to Marinette, celebrating because he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. It would’ve felt so nice. Francois should feel so nice.

He waited until almost all cars were at the reception. He waited until Nino and Alya flooded his phone with calls and texts. He waited until they found him. He waited untik he could bear to put up a smile on his face to ‘celebrate’ with the newly wedded couple.

“Is there something wrong, Adrien? Please tell us.” Alya said, the two sitting down on the swings next to his

He shook his head no, “I’d rather not bother you with it.”

“Yeah _you_ ‘d like that but don’t you think it won’t bother us if we didn’t know?” Nino asked

Alya shushed the two then pressed her phone to her ear, “Hey, Mari. Yeah, we found him. Mhm.”

Adrien listened intently on the one-sided conversation.

“Sure, we’ll be there. Yeah we’re on our way, actually. Don’t worry too much, okay?” Alya smiled weakly, “Yes missis Moreau.”

She put her phone back in her purse then turned to the two.

“She was asking about me?” Adrien raised a brow then frown, “Why should she? She has Francois now, she should think about _him_.”

Alya chuckled, “Adrien wait are you jealous?”

Adrien blushed deeply, “No.”

“Dude you like Marinette?” Nino exclaimed then placed a rather strong pat on Adrien’s arm, “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

“It wouldn’t change anything. I don’t want to ruin her day. It’s for Marinette, I-.” He paused, “Let’s just… let’s just go, okay? I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

The reception was even more heartbreaking. The people were all happy, Adrien could barely keep his eyes off of Marinette but that also gave him a good view of _him_. He wanted to talk to her. In private. He wanted to hug her at least one last time as Adrien or as Chat. He was informed that they would move out of Paris after the honeymoon and he would barely see his Princess anymore. He had to have one last chance.

He walked as bravely as he could to the table of the bride and the groom.

“Can I have a dance? As a friend?” He offered his hand

Marinette looked up at her husband who just nodded in return. She followed him to the dancefloor, her hand placed on his shoulder and his on her waist and their other hand intertimwined with the other’s. They danced in silence for a while, Adrien forgetting what to say.

“I, um,” he started, “congratulations, Mari.”

She smiled weakly, “Yeah. Thanks.”

“So I heard you were moving out?” He raised a brow

“Mhm. We’re going to live in Nice.” She answered

He broke his smile and sighed, “I’m-. M-Marinette I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, if you happen to have anything you wanted out, you can just tell me, okay? I’m your friend and all that and friends do that and-.” _I love you._

Marinette smiled at him and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

He nodded in reply then enveloped her in a tight hug, not wanting to let her go. Marinette hugged him back, although not as fiercely. She was just glad her feelings for him hadn’t resurfaced and he was glad that he had the self-control to not run off with her. He wanted to transform and run away then and there but this was Marinette’s day and it will be.

He pulled out the hug and brought her back to her husband, reluctant to let her hand go. He sat back down to his table that was shared with Alya, Nino, and most of their class back in collège. Nino patted his back and whispered to him that it would be alright.

He would be alright. Hopefully. He wasn’t going to be mourning. He would be happy. His friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was now married. He _should_ be happy. But he can’t. What a cry baby.


	2. The Angstier Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was someone who loved her so much did that mean she deserved him? Yes, definitely, absolutely! But did that mean that he could have her? No. Only one guy could do so. And unfortunately, it wasn’t him.

Adrien paced back and forth in his apartment’s room. He was supposed to be preparing himself for ~~a wedding~~ his death. His coat and pants were laid down on his bed neatly, just waiting to be put on. But he couldn’t. Alya and Nino were already waiting in the living room since all three agreed to go to the wedding together. It was Marinette’s wedding and the two were just glad that she could finally settle down, making it a point to say that Marinette deserved someone who loved her so much.

…

 _He_ was someone who loved her so much did that mean she deserved him? Yes, definitely, absolutely! But did that mean that he could have her? No. Only one guy could do so. And unfortunately, it wasn’t him. It was some bigshot named Francois Moreau with too much of daddy’s money and didn’t know what to do with the rest.

Adrien was personally offended when he first heard about the two dating. Of course he didn’t love Marinette back then as much as he loved her now. She was his friend and it took a _long_ time to see how much he cared for her. It took a long time for him to finally discover that he loved that girl to the last strand of her hair. He loved her more than he loved Ladybug, probably.

And that was how, despite knowing that he was going to be scolded by Plagg and Master Fu for the reckless use of his miraculous, he transformed to his alterego Chat Noir. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, knowing that he just had to go to the bride’s room. He had to see her, albeit one last time before them moving out of the city.

It was unfair. It was completely unfair that he couldn’t have the girl he loved and it was also unfair that he couldn’t have her as a friend either.

He tapped on the window and was let in by Marinette. She wore a white robe and her make up and hair were prepared. He wanted to mess with her make up. It was hiding too much of her already beautiful face, why cake her in so much?

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?” She smiled up at him

He frowned, cat ears drooping. He didn’t want to ruin her day. It was her wedding day and he wasn’t about to destroy a girl’s best day. But he couldn’t help himself but pull her in for a tight hug, refusing to let go. Thankfully, Marinette hugged back. He was glad that he could have his Princess there. It would be all too easy to carry her and jump away from the hotel, bringing her somewhere and never returning. But she’d hate her forever.

“Is there something wrong, Chaton?”

He winced at the nickname. After today, he didn’t have the right to be called that. He couldn’t just drop in in her room and spend hours just talking and watching sappy movies. He couldn’t just drop down her balcony and expect her to open the hatch up and they’d stay there, overlooking the city of Paris.

There was just so much restraint to her and yet he was as free as a bird. If he wanted her to be restrained, it would be with him.

“I-.” 

Can’t let you get married? Can’t let you go? Can’t go to your wedding because it’d kill me? Can’t help falling in love with you over and over again?

A million thoughts ran through Adrien’s head but there was one that remained stagnant.

He could never hurt her. And destroying her day counted as one.

He pulled her out of the hug and stared at her eyes, green clashing with blue.

“There’s…” Marinette furrowed her brows, “you have a problem. Tell me, Chat.”

She wiped his tears with her thumb and he found himself leaning in to her touch. He held her hand to pulled it close to his cheek.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered

He let go of her hand and jumped out of the room. He just had to leave her like that. Like he didn’t mean it but did at the same time. What a jerk he was.

The time of the wedding came. He was forced to sit where he had the perfect view of the bride once she enters and once she actually gets married. He gripped on to his pants once he heard the defeaning sound of the bride coming in. She was starting to walk near them and then he turned to her, their eyes meeting for a split second before she trained it at the groom.

“Dearly beloved, we are all here,”

Adrien tuned the preacher down, too focused in his own self and mind to not burst out crying. He wasn’t going to cry. He had no right. He was just the bride’s friend. He didn’t get involved with the preparations in any way, he was just a tool they used so Marinette could get a collaborated dress from his father. He just had no right to.

“-speak now.”

He snapped out of his stupor and focused on the silence of the church. No one was going to object, obviously. They were perfect for each other. Marinette was perfectly fine. Francois would be a perfect husband. They would make a perfect co-

“I object!”

There was that sound. Adrien wondered who it was at first. Then realized something.

It was his own voice.

He looked at the bride, horrified with whatever had forced him to stand and do so. All the people were glaring at him as if they were planning his death already. Alya and Nino were pulling him to sit down.

Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste, had just objected the wedding of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Francois Moreau. Scandalous.

“Adrien what are you doing?” Nino asked, “Come on, man. Sit down!”

“N-no. No!” He stood his ground, “No, Marinette you _can’t_ get married to him, please.”

He slowly took his steps to the bride whose eyes were glistening with tears. He shakily knelt down in front of her, his hands clasped together.

“P-lease.” He whispered weakly, “Don’t.”

Marinette gulped, “What’s the meaning of this, Adrien?”

Adrien choked on a sob, “Princess, please.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, “What?”

“I can’t let you get married to him, Princess.” He whispered, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I haven’t told you sooner. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you Princess. I’m sorry I couldn’t let you know.”

“Chat.” She spoke low to the point that only the two of them could hear, “You’re-.”

“In love with you, Marinette! Deeply, madly in love with you!” He yelled, “Both sides do.”

Marinette closed her eyes and hung her head low, “Adrien, this is-. I was waiting for you for so long.”

Adrien furrowed his brows.

“I’m sorry I don’t-.” She shook her head, “We could’ve-, it should’ve, Adrien. If you’d come sooner, then, then something else could’ve happened. I’m getting married, Adrien. It’s not you.”

Adrien hung his mouth open but nodded. He gulped and closed his eyes. He stood up, knees shaking violently. He stared down at the ground as he walked to the large double doors. He pushed the doors open and tried to not look back behind him. He could feel everybody’s glares. It had been reckless of him, sure, and he’d definitely not going to live a happy life knowing he did that. Blame him.

Once he was outside, he stood by at the door, waiting to hear the ceremony inside to continue. Instead, he heard the doors open, hoping that it was Marinette. He felt himself being enveloped into a tight hug. He placed his head on the person’s shoulder and cried, knowing that the other person didn’t mind.

“I-.”

“Shh. It’s fine. We understand.” Alya whispered, rubbing his back

“Marinette’s going away now.” He whimpered, “I won’t ever get to see her again?”

“You are, you are.” Alya replied

“Hey, bro, we know that this is hard for you but we won’t leave you, kay?” Nino started, “We’re… we’re gonna help you through everything.”

Adrien nodded then pulled out of the hug. He wiped his tears then turned to them.

“She’ll, she’ll be happy.” He spoke, mostly to himself

He forced up a smile which forced more tears down his cheeks.

“She’ll be happy without me.” He repeated, “I’m gonna go home now. You can go back inside. I’m gonna be fine.”

“Do you really think we’d leave you now? As if, Adrien. Now come on. I know the perfect ice cream place that I’ve been dying to go to. Let’s eat misery out.” Alya chuckled

“Yeah I’m down for that.” Nino nodded

Adrien smiled at his friends. As much as he wanted to sulk at the top of the Eiffel Tower and wait for Ladybug, he also loved the sound of him and his friends getting drunk in ice cream.

Marinette was happy.

He was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully.


	3. The Happy Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping quiet was difficult when your mind was yelling a thousand words a minute. Saying something was hard when you’ve got nothing nice to say. Doing something was tough when you have nothing else left than to watch helplessly.
> 
> That was how Adrien felt. He felt trapped in his own little mind, trying his best not to ruin the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was extended by one chapter. The actual headcanon/happy/fluffy chapter is next chapter which will probably be up in about 24 hours owo

Keeping quiet was difficult when your mind was yelling a thousand words a minute. Saying something was hard when you’ve got nothing nice to say. Doing something was tough when you have nothing else left than to watch helplessly.

That was how Adrien felt. He felt trapped in his own little mind, trying his best not to ruin the wedding.

All people were waiting anxiously for the next wordsnof tbe preacher. He had asked if there was someone who objected to the ceremony. The couple held their breaths. It wasn’t normal that people objected to weddings, and that was when Adrien felt like he was dying inside.

It had been a full minute and it was just silence inside, nobody making a peep, or maybe that was just him. He wished for something to happen or for someone to interrupt. But it was nearing the end of the silence and nobody argued.

_Don’t object. This is Marinette we’re talking about. She would never object to your wedding. She would never object to other people’s wedding. Let her be happy. She has the right to be happy and live a long life with her hu-._

“I object!”

All heads craned towards the back, at the door, where a woman stood in all black. She glared up at Marinette and ran the short distance to the bride. Marinette’s hair was being pulled at by the unidentified woman and Marinette’s groom was standing still, shocked. Adrien went in to full Chat mode and ran to his friend. He pushed the woman away and brought Marinette away from the clutches of the woman.

“Who are you?” He asked, putting himself in front of Marinette

“Who are _you_?” The woman spat then turned to the groom

The woman slapped him hard, a pink mark left on his cheek. Marinette gasped and made a move to go over to groom. Adrien held her arm and took her even farther. Alya and Nino took this as a cue to come over and they helped Adrien restraint Marinette.

“You cheating bastard!” The woman yelled, “You dare get married to that _trash_!”

Adrien walked over to the woman and held her arms to her back, “Look, this is my friend’s wedding, can you just please get out?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” The woman responded, “That girl can’t get married to him!”

The woman turned to the groom, “What, are you scared? Are you scared that your past is haunting you?”

Adrien sighed, “You know what, let’s take this outside.”

He let go of the woman and escorted her and the groom out. He sent them death glares and, before he left, went back to Marinette who was still shocked.

“What’s, what’s happening?” She furrowed her brows

Adrien frowned, “I don’t know but I’ll fix this, Mari. I think it would be best to postpone the wedding. Just, I don’t know, go ahead to the reception? Alya?”

“On it.” Alya nodded

He went outside and saw the girl hitting the groom repeatedly and he wasn’t doing anything but avoiding her gaze.

“What? Tell me what went wrong and we’ll fix it! You know what? No! We’ll never fix this! Go ahead to your _bride_! It’ll be better if _she_ ‘s hurting and not me!” The woman yelled at the top of your lungs

“What’s happening here?” Adrien stood between the two, “Why are you ruining my friend’s wedding?”

“Because she is a home wrecker!” The woman yelled, “And that man is a horrible excuse of a husband!”

Adrien’s eyes widened at the new found knowledge. Marinette was… Marinette was almost married to a married man? Something inside him was ticked off. He glared at the man and held onto his shirt’s collar despite him having the upper hand in height.

“You _what_?” He gritted his teeth, pushing and pulling the man, “You dared to marry Marinette you sick freak!”

He pulled an arm back and punched the man square at the cheek, letting him fly to the ground. Adrien followed the man and sent another punch to the man’s gut, hot, angry tears slid down his face all the while. The man had the guts to play with Marinette. He almost had her. She was almost tied to something she never actually knew. She was almost tied to a man who never actually cared.

“Y-You-,” Adrien clenched his fist once more, “you were tricking Marinette!”

“You’d do it too!” The man growled, “Marinette has so much potential to bring my business to success.”

Adrien bit his lip and tried his best to not beat the man to a pulp even if he deserved it. He put his fist down to the grass harshly and closed his eyes, wanting to settle the boiling anger in his system. It wouldn’t do good. It would never do good to fight with anyone. He was Chat Noir, Ladybug would need him in battle and he couldn’t afford to be akumatized.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case with Francois. The man decided that Adrien couldn’t escape without being unscathed. Francois shot a strong punch to Adrien’s nose, almost breaking it. Adrien went down to the ground and Francois decided that it was best to put a black eye or two on the model.

Adrien groaned as he received blows on his face and torso.

•••

Marinette sat at the table with Alya and Nino, away from the wretched newly wedded’s table. She hated seeing everything. Francois wasn’t the man she thought. He wasn’t someone she had imagined in her mind. Never in her life that she thought that she would have someone object at her wedding and pull at her hair _and_ yell at her groom.

“I can’t understand.” She cried, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, not minding if the makeup ran and the black tearstains, “I-I can’t understand anyth-ing.”

Alya rubbed the girl’s back, intent on making her stop crying. Marinette’s parents had been busy keeping everyone else busy and negotiating with Francois’ parents. They had to make a big decision right then and there and Alya was sure that that decision won’t be in favor of Francois.

“Hey, maybe it’s for the best.” Alya shrugged, “Maybe he wasn’t _the_ Mister Right.”

Marinette sobbed, “What if he was? What if, what if I don’t have one?”

“Oh my-. Dude, what did you do?!” Nino almost yelled

Marinette and Alya looked up at where they were looking up and saw Adrien with a swollen lip, bruised arms, red knuckles, and eyes that were barely even opened because of the black eye.

“What happened to you?” Alya asked, completely worried about their friend

Adrien sat at the remaining vacant seat and grinned weakly at them, seemingly proud.

“I think you have a missing tooth.” Nino pointed out, gesturing to one of the man’s molars

“It’s fine.” He replied then turned to the distraught bride, “He won’t be bugging you anymore, Mari.”

“What? What happened?” Marinette furrowed her brows and switched seats with Alya so she could look at his injuries and maybe tend to some, “You have a cut on your brow and it’s pretty deep. Your father will kill you.”

Adrien shrugged then sighed, “Anything for the Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually drops other story's title like it's nobody's business


	4. The Dorky Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual headcanon that started all this mess:
> 
> I think that when they're going to be married, once Marinette walks down the aisle, Adrien would be a crying mess because Mari's just really pretty and that he feels very very lucky to have her and he'd just be crying even more than Mari and her parents, probably. Hence the story title, Cry Baby.

Call him a nerd because he loved Physics, he wouldn’t care. Call him a dweeb for loving his videogames more than his modelling career, he wouldn’t be bothered. Call him cheesy for the cat puns, he’d just shrug and shoot you one. But call him a cry baby? Well, he couldn’t deny that.

Adrien stood at the altar waiting for Marinette to come around. It hadn’t been an hour since he last saw her, actually. It had been about fifteen minutes since they finished their wedding at the City Hall and Marinette had gone back to the hotel to change her dress, claiming that she didn’t want him to see her actual wedding dress until the ceremony.

The wedding had been a Gabriel _and_ a Dupain-Cheng original so it was pretty special for the bride who still fangirled over her future father-in-law.

Everything fell perfectly in place and Adrien could sigh in relief. He was officially married to Marinette, that was great, that was awesome. He loved her so much and cared for her and she did the same to him and more. So much more that Adrien couldn’t bear the thought of losing her.

His Princess, albeit him still not admitting and confessing who he was at night and during battles, was going to be married to him and they would live happily ever after with one thousand babies and they’ll ride unicorns to the sunset. Perfect ending.

The organ started playing and the doors opened slowly, blinding him with the bright light at first before his eyes fixated on his bride. He couldn’t help but smile so wide at the thought of her. She was so beautiful, not that she wasn’t beautiful before but she looked like an angel now. She looked like she floated in her [dress](http://img.alibaba.com/img/pb/534/217/856/856217534_436.jpg). Marinette looked absolutely stunning and all eyes were on her.

And her eyes were on his and his only.

He held a hand to his heart, feeling it palpitate a tremendous amount per minute. He couldn’t help but gape at her. She was beyond beautiful, transcendent. For a black cat, he was lucky to have been the person this beautiful and charming and nearly perfect woman wanted to marry.

And that when she finally arrived at placed her hand on his, he couldn’t help but cry, burying his face with his free hand. Marinette chuckled weakly and rubbed his arm.

“You’re so beautiful.” He sobbed then enveloped her in a tight hug, “So perfect. I love you.”

Marinette smiled weakly, “Thank you, Adrien.”

She wioed his tears away and he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” He whispered, leading her over to her seat

“I’m luckier, mon cherie.” She wrapped her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder, “Have I told you that I love you, Mister Agreste?”

“Have I told you that I love you even more, Missis Agreste?” He grinned

“You couldn’t have said it any better.” She responded

•••

**Extra scene just cause. So I was researching on Traditional French Weddings and well…**

_Finally, on the newlyweds’ wedding night, a crowd of their friends would interrupt the couple as a prank called chiverie by clanging pots and pans. The bride and groom were expected to then provide treats and drinks for their guests before they would finally leave them alone._

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you know they would**

Adrien and Marinette plopped down on their bed after a long day. Honestly, they couldn’t dream of doing anything else than to sleep, everything else could be reserved for another day when they weren’t half dead. Adrien threw the necktie that had been choking him all day long to the floor. He breathed in relief to finally have freedom to his windpipes. Meanwhile, Marinette just watched him do so, knowing that removing the dress, if she wanted to keep it in one piece, would take her some time and a lot of energy.

“Can I just sleep like this?” She yawned, getting comfortable in her side of the bed

Adrien turned to her and pulled her close, hugging her and burying his face in her hair, “Mhm.”

The two laid down in silence, almost at the peak of consciousness and unconsciousness when…

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Both pairs of eyes shot up and jumped up, used to the sounds of things being destroyed through years of superhero business.

“Tikki where are you?” Marinette’s sleepless self almost yelled

“Plagg come on!” Adrien shrugged his coat off to let out the Kwami

The newly wedded couple turned to look at each other, wide eyed, then turned to the floating black Kwami.

“Hey.” Plagg raised a paw, casually greeting Marinette, “Honestly were you going to keep me from her for the rest of your life?”

“Wh-What is that?” Marinette asked, turning to Adrien with bewildered eyes

“I-, an action figure!” Adrien blurted out loud

Plagg rolled his eyes, “The name’s Plagg, a Kwami, but you should know that. I know I don’t exactly look like Tikki but, you know.”

“Tikki? Who’s-.”

“Way to go about hidden identities.” A small voice came from Marinette’s bouquet then a small red thing emerged from it, “Hello Adrien, I’m Tikki.”

“Pft. Yeah. They should’ve actually told each other sooner.” Plagg stated

Marinette groaned, “Okay I can’t talk with all these sounds.”

She marched out of the room, grabbing the small backpack at the corner of the room. She gave the bag to her traitorous friends who had the nerve to pull this off at their wedding night then went back to her room, only stopping at the door. Her eyes widened in realization.

Adrien has a Kwami. She has a Kwami. She’s Ladybug because she has a Kwami. Then that means…

She pulled open the door, “I married you, Chat Noir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah don't worry that isn't a violent reaction. She's just tired and figured out she married the guy who's been hitting on her for years.


End file.
